Saved from the snow
by The Wildest One
Summary: My first story please don't hate me. it is about a beginner trainer called ivan befriending a snorunt. more chapters coming depending on if i get a review or not.
1. Chapter 1

This is it! It's called 'Saved from the snow'. Plus, here is a quick description of Ivan: 15 years old - shoulder length black hair - 5 foot 6'' - always wears black trousers and a shirt - originates from Hearthome city - has a crippling fear of small, innocent-looking bug Pokémon.

'Saved from the snow'.

Hello, my name is Ivan Cresent, and this is the story of how one of the most idiotic things I have ever done resulted in me gaining my most loyal Pokémon.

What was it that was so stupid, you may ask. Well, the answer to that is that I listened to my little sister.

'Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!'

I sighed. I guess I better explain. The annoying voice there belongs to my little sister, Cassie, who thinks the world of me, but I just need my space sometimes, especially at six O'clock in the morning.

'What?' I yelled back.

'Just so you know, you're supposed to be at professor Rowan's lab in ten minutes.'

'What? Why would anyone schedule anything for 10 past six in the morning?'

My sister ignored me and walked away.

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at professor Rowan's lab. After being yelled at for being late, I received a piplup, a pokedex and five pokeballs. I was then yelled at again for joking about poke'balls' and was kicked out. After that, I went back home to say goodbye, and then I finally set off on my adventure.

'Why did I listen to Cassie?' I asked myself, after wandering around Mt. coronet for a few hours, after listening to my sister telling me that Mt. coronet was a good place for beginner piplup, who I had named Shannon, was on the verge of fainting, and I hadn't got any healing items.

'HmmhhH HuMm!'

I looked behind me and saw...a wurmple! Me being me, of course, I did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed and ran away. Did I mention my fear of bug Pokémon? I eventually came out of the cave and fell, face first, into snow. After I had dusted myself off, I looked down and saw a blue thing. It looked nice, so I picked it up and put it in my bag. I heard a noise behind me, but when I looked, there was no-one there. I walked round a bit, marvelling at the beautiful snow-covered landscape, when I realised how cold it was. I quickly pulled a coat out of my bag. I saw an opening in the rock and, thinking this was a way back, I entered the cave.

As I entered the cave, I started feeling colder. I looked around and saw a strange Pokémon that I had never seen before. The Pokémon wore a white kimono and a mask over her face with holes for her eyes, mouth and one for her forehead, which seemed unnecessary. She also had two points on her head made of ice, which resembled horns. It started getting colder and colder... then I blacked out.

When I woke up, there was a small, mostly dark grey coloured Pokémon with an orange thing covering most of my body standing in front of me. I found that my feet had been frozen to the ground, and that Pokémon from before was nearby.

'Hello?' I called, wondering what was going to happen.

The dark grey Pokémon looked surprised that I was awake, and ran behind the Pokémon in the kimono, who looked at the smaller Pokémon. I looked around and realised that I was in the same cave as before, but it was bigger than I first thought. I looked beside me, and there was a statue of a man, carved out of ice. I looked closer, and almost screamed when I realised that it wasn't a statue! It was an actual frozen bloke! I looked back at the Pokémon in the kimono. The Pokémon seemed to be in an augment with the dark grey Pokémon.

An hour later, the small dark grey Pokémon seemed to have won the augment, and the ice around my feet disappeared. I fell over, having lost all feeling in my legs and feet. The small dark grey Pokémon ran up to me.

'zw-zw-z-ub' the small Pokémon went, nudging my bag.

I looked at the little Pokémon, confused, but then I remembered my pokedex. I took it out of my bag, and looked to see if there was any information on the two in front of me.

'Snorunt; the snow hat Pokémon.' the pokedex went when I pointed it at the little Pokémon next to me.

'Froslass; the snow land Pokémon.' the pokedex went when I pointed it at the Pokémon with the kimono.

The Froslass looked at me as if it was disappointed, while the snorunt looked at me strangely, and suddenly started nudging my bag, pulling out a pokeball. I realised that the only reason that I hadn't been frozen was that the snorunt wanted to come with me on my journey. I looked and saw that my trainer card was in the froslass's 'hands'. The Froslass looked at me as if to say 'take care of her' and disappeared. I looked at snorunt, and smiled.

'I think I'll name you Tabitha.'

I got up, and remembered the blue stone.

An hour later, I was in snowpoint city, thanks to Tabitha's knowledge of the area. She looked up at me happily, and I smiled back.

Please be honest. Am I bad or am I good? What do you think of my character? (And yes, I know there aren't any wurmple in Mt. coronet but they appear all over sinnoh anyway).

-the wild one.


	2. Chapter 2

'Saved from the snow, chapter two – three days later' (I don't own Pokémon)-(sentences with a * in front of them are spoken by basil).

it had been two weeks since I had met Tabitha (and she did evolve into a Froslass) and I had decided to just ignore all of the Pokémon gyms and stick to what I became a trainer to do, and explore the world, making many friends and maybe meet someone 'special'. over the last fourteen days, I had spent two of them making friends with the Pokémon co-ordinators that where in snowpoint city for the snowpoint Pokémon contest that happens every six months after that, I had gone down to eterna city, then to floaroma town where I stayed for two days, then to jubilife city, then oreburgh city, then to hearthome, where I said hello to me mum and dad, then I went to solaceon town, then veilstone, then to celestic town, then I finally went back to snowpoint city and got on a boat bound for hoenn. I will now tell what happened while I was walking to floaroma town, in the area known as eterna forest.

'Phip-pililil!' Bang.

I sighed as Shannon slammed face-first into a tree. For the third time. I was walking through a dark forest that I was told led to floaroma town, after being given a bike by a man who had misplaced a pokeball (which I found). I had been walking for seven minutes and had been left alone by the wild Pokémon (so far).

'phip-pililil!' Clang.

I looked up at Shannon. Ever since she evolved into a prinplup she had been extremely hyper all the time. And accident prone. I sighed again as I looked up at what Shannon had ran into this time. It was an iron gate, and behind it I saw an old mansion. I decided to go in.

A lone Pokémon was watching from the window.

'...'

The Pokémon's eyes glowed purple.

'What the...ow!' I exclaimed as a painting hit me in the face.

I had walked inside of the mansion, and immediately regretted it. A load of random items were flying around the room, bouncing off of the walls, hitting other things...and me. Shannon immediately ran up some stairs and almost got hit by a flying bust, but somehow dodged it and ran straight into a room. Not wanting to lose her, I called out Tabitha and asked her to stop things from hitting us.

I walked into the room with Tabitha, to see Shannon and a small furry Pokémon staring at each other, the small Pokémon's eyes glowing. Suddenly, Shannon pecked the small Pokémon, causing its eyes to stop glowing, causing everything to stop flying around and crash to the floor loudly. The Pokémon looked up at me, not blinking once. I took out my pokedex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

'Espurr; the Restraint Pokémon.'

Suddenly, Shannon was surrounded by a purple light, and was thrown across the room. Tabitha immediately used icy wind on the Pokémon, freezing it. She then nudged my bag. I got the message and took out a pokeball, and then I threw it at the Espurr.

I walked out of the mansion, the Espurr beside me. I looked at her and she smiled back at me.

'I am going to call you Denice'. I said to Denice.

Denice looked at Shannon. Shannon was still mad at her and ignored her.

*'Oi! Ivan!'

I looked around and noticed a white-haired man in his late teens, wearing some trousers and a hat, but nothing else.

'Oh no. oh please not you.' I said under my breath.

The man was called basil, and was also a trainer from hearthome. Basil had a reputation for being as mad as a gyarados on drugs (people usually said that).

*'Oi! Ivan! ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan hivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan ivan IVAN!'

'WHAT BASIL!'

*'this basil.'

'I mean what is it basil!'

*'hello! Want to battle?'

'No basil. I just want you to go away.'

*'okay!'

Basil walked away, then immediately came back and started staring at me.

'Basil, what are you doing?'

*'trying to set you on fire with my mind.'

I sighed. Basil was always like this.

'Oh whatever, let's just get on with it and battle.'

*'yay.'

I told denice to go forward. Basil sent out an unown.

'How did you get an unown?'

Basil just stared at me.

Denice's eyes suddenly flashed blue, and both basil and the unown went flying backwards.

*'ahhhhhh!'

They both hit a tree, and fell down, knocked out.

'...hm...let's go.'

I returned denice and Shannon to their pokeballs and walked away, Tabitha beside me.

What do you think? I don't know where basil came from, basils just a random character to make people laugh.

Denice has some control problems.

-the wild one


End file.
